Hookball
Hookball is a game played between two teams of seven players (two forwards, two midfielders, two defenders, one goalie) on 122 by 69 metres. The net is ten feet tall and 24 feet wide, with two eighteen foot tall posts at each end. The object of the game is too score more points then the other team. A team recieved one point when the ball crosses the opposition's goaline and two points if the pall goes between the two upright posts, over the crossbar, and is shot from at least thirty metres away. Players use a two handed stick (the hook) to carry an eight inch (in circumference) ball. When a team knocks the ball out of play along the touchline, the team other team gets a throw in. When the attacking team knocks the ball across the defending team's goaline, the defending goalie gets a throw in. When the defending team knocks the ball behind their own goaline, the attacking team gets a corner throw. Rules Hookball is a full contact game, but there are certain rules with regard to hitting. Slashing is strictly forbidden, and will recieve straight red card. Hooking and hits from behind are also not allowed. A first offense is given a yellow card, a second offense is given a red. Players are allowed to knock the ball out of another player's hook from underneath. Popularity While not as popular as football, ice hockey, or rugby union, hookball is seen as Lacoria's national sport, as it dates back to the mid-1800s. Its more popular with the Santhallen population. Only NLBC and SportTV broadcast matches, but Lacoria has an open league (Lacorian Hookball Premiership). Else where in the world, it's also popular in Northland, Maalgaar, Bodvar, Kranzvaal, and Maandora. History Hookball was first played in the mid-1850s, first played between universities and colleges of a certain geographical area. School teams were semi-pro, while teams outside the schools were amateur. The Lacorian Hookball Premiership was founded in 1869, and the ten territorial teams were formed. The Lacorian Hookball Federation was also founded. The first winners of the Premiership were the Caroland Eagles, and they would win the first six titles. The Premiership had only three winners by 1880; Kapo, North Territory, and Caroland. Rule changes were made to make the league more open (see 1880 Premiership Rule Changes), and by 1890, there had been five more winners. Professionalism was introduced in 1900 by the LHF to exploit the wave of money coming in from sponsorships and early forms of media, such as newspapers and early radio stations. The Premiership Draft was also introduced in 1918. Hookball is also popular outside of Lacoria, especially in Northland, Kranzvaal, and Abudar. Each have their own major professional league, lower leagues, and junior leagues, as well as a draft. The World Cup was first played in 1981 and is played every three years. Lacoria won the first three, lost in finals of 1990 and 2001, and won it again 2004. Northland has two World Cups, in 2001 and 2007, Kranzvaal won it 1990, and Abudar won it 2010. The only continental club competition is the Gold Cup, played since 1960. Lacorian clubs have by far been the most successful, but have been closely followed by clubs from Northland and Kranzvaal. List of Major Professional Leagues See "List of hookball leagues" for futher detail *Lacorian Hookball Premiership (Lacoria) *Super 10 (Northland) *Elite 12 (Kranzvaal) *Top 15 (Abudar) *Pro League (Kadistan) *Super Ligi (Bodvar) *